


MIA

by Amelia209



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, Mild Smut, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia209/pseuds/Amelia209
Summary: With Holt and Terry missing what will Jake do when left as captain of the 99?
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are ready for this shit cause I am

Attention squad, meeting in the lecture room, 5 minutes" the Sarge said to the precinct. Jake sighed and walked with Charles and Gina to the briefing room, taking their seats.

"Good morning squad. you may have heard about the return of the King Killer" Holt said. there was no response

"Right … Well we have recently received some reliable intellect that he has re-emerged. As it was originally my case, before I made Captain, I will be working the case, and as it was originally in the 1-8 with me and Sargeant Jeffords, The two if us will be working on this together. As a result, for the 2 days we will be gone, the precinct needs an acting captain. I have concluded that the way to fair way to procure a name is to put the names in a hat. inside we have Rosa, Charles, Amy and … Jake" he said

"You missed me and Hitchcock" Scully said

"No, I didn't" Holt replied. Hitchcock and Scully seemed pleased with the answer.

"Sargent if you would do the honours" Holt said handing him the hat. Terry pulled out a name

"And the acting captain is … Jake" Holt said

"NO!" came the cry of Amy. However, the pleased cries of Rosa, Jake and Charles drowned her out.

"Peralta, I will not back down on my word, but you had better. Not. Mess. Up or so help you God I will demote your ass down to maintenance." Holt threatened menacingly. It did not however dampen Jake's mood.

"Understood Sir" He replied nodding. Then going off to high five Charles and Rosa.

"Our stakeout should last approximately 2 days. During this time there is to be no contact with us. Even a simple 'Hello' Could blow the whole operation Understood" Jeffords said seriously.

"Yes sir" came the chorus of agreement.

Holt and Jeffords left soon after lunch

"Attention please" Jake yelled standing next to Holt's office door. They all quietened and looked at him. Interest peaked.

"After the incident last time I was in charge, I am proving my authority first. Any issues, do not wait to come and find me. I expect no decrease in productivity, and I do not want to let Holt down. I'm too handsome to be a janitor" Jake stated. They all nodded in agreement before getting back to work.

-3 Days Later

"Squad. Briefing room 5 minutes" Jake called as he walked through the bullpen to the briefing room. The rest of the squad followed him in.

"Attention squad, I know the last three days have been uneventful, but we have another 43 arrests to slap in Holts face. He said he was expected around lunchtime" The room cheered

"I think that is a great win" Charles said

"Thank you Charles" Jake replied. He continued to brief them on open cases and discussing who was up to what that day.

Lunchtime came and went with no sign of Holt. They clocked out and went home.

The next day showed no appearance of either their Captain or Sargeant.

At Lunchtime, True to his word, Jake hadn't contacted him, despite worry. At lunchtime, 24 hours after their expected back time. He shut himself in the Captains office. The squad was unusually quiet and all working hard. Even Hitchcock and Scully.

He got on the phone.

"Hello. I'd like to request a relief team please" He said

"Of Course. which case?"

"IT99-KCBD-08" Jake replied

"And your reason?"

"The crew was expected back 24 hours ago and we have had no contact from them" Jake replied

"Ok we'll send a crew straight there. And your name is?" Control asked

"Jake Peralta. Acting Captain in Holt's absence" Jake answered

"Of course, Peralta we will intercept this as a matter of urgency."

"Thank You" Jake responded, hanging up.

3am - The Next Morning -

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz

Jake rolled over and picked up his phone, pressing it to his ear

"Hello?" He mumbled, sleep clouding his speech.

"Peralta. Gather the Nine-Nine. You are needed at the Precinct immediately. Matter of Urgency." Came the voice of an operator of One Police Plaza

"Ok" He said. he knew that tone of voice. He was fully awake instantly. Hanging up, he jumped up and pulled on some clothes. making his way to the Precinct, calling everyone on the way.

Once he got inside he took a seat at his old desk, waiting for the others. Rosa was the first to join him, looking like it wasn't the middle of the night. She was dressed and as beautiful as ever. But Jake had more on his mind than his infactuation with Diaz.

"Jake what's going on?" she asked. her voice soft, concerned "You sounded so urgent on the phone" She added

"Wish I knew" Jake replied. "I told you exactly what One Police Plaza told me" He said

Boyle and Santiago quickly joined them. Followed by Gina, Scully and Hitchcock.

After a few minutes of speculation, a member of the relief crew walked in.

"Hello. I'm Detective Hains. Please take a seat, I have some troubling news" He said. They did as he said.

"The rescue mission was set out at 1400 Hours yesterday, after prompting of concerns from your Acting Captain Peralta" He begun. "Upon the pre-decided stakeout destination, no evidence of the plan or stakeout was found. We traced back on the clues that they found previously, that led them to that location for a stakeout. During which we found an address for an abandoned warehouse in which we found Sergeant Jeffords" the Crew member said.

"That's great" Boyle said. at that moment, out came a half asleep Terry.

"Sarge?" Jake asked, poking him slightly.

The Sargeant jerked abruptly yelling 'Stranger Danger' at Jake.

"Jake put his hands up and apologised. The Sargeant calm down a little But still looked incredibly panicked and scared.

"Hains what's wrong with him?" Jake asked

"He has severe amnesia. Upon a basic evaluation, he was beaten badly with multiple wounds to the head. Peralta, you called us at the right time. He had already gone 2 days without food or water. Currently he is on his way to the hospital for a deeper analysis, then he will return to his wife. we don't know how long he will be on administrative leave … Perhaps indefinitely … But What I do know is that there was no trace of Captain Holt at the Scene. We are completely unaware of his whereabouts and the search will not be taken lightly. As for your position, I would suggest to go to Deputy Chief Wunch to ask for further directions" He said

Jake sighed

"Right … Thank you Hains. Please escort Sargeant Jeffords to hospital immediately" Jake said. Hains nodded and turned to the door, Jeffords following him.

Jake turned to face the rest of the squad.

"I suggest you go home, get some rest. I will sort out the 'In command' issue and will report back to you all in the morning" Peralta replied. He walked back into the office, dismissing the other detectives, who reluctantly went home.

Jake sat at Holt's desk and picked up the phone

"Good morning, sorry it is early. I have to speak to Deputy Chief Wunch please. Tell her its detective Peralta speaking on a matter of urgency" Jake said. The dispatcher put him through, and he waited on the ringing line.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2: the captain

"Who is this and why are you calling at this ungodly hour on my private line?" Asked a very angry Wunch.

"Deputy chief, its Detective Peralta of the Nine-Nine. I regret to inform you that Captain Raymond Holt is MIA. I have been sent to you for further instruction" Jake explained briefly

"What do you mean, MIA?" She asked, more alert now, a tone of almost concern in the curiosity of her voice.

"I mean that He and Sargent Jeffords went out on a mission, 5 days ago and were supposed to only stakeout at most for three days. 96 hours after they left, with no contact from them, or their pick up, I phoned in a relief team, concerned that we heard no contact from them. The relief teams searched the sites stated in the files and I was called to the station at 3am to find that Sargent Jeffords was discovered at the site, with severe amnesia and physical damage. There has been no sign of Holt" Jake explained. His voice was very calm and collected despite his intense worry.

"And why are you, of all detectives calling?" She asked

"As by Captains orders, before he left, Holt said I would be Acting Captain for the precinct for the three days he would be away. As for why I am the one who is calling you, I am still following the Captains orders" Jake replied

"You mean to tell me…Raymond is missing" Wunch asked

"Affirmative" Jake replied

"And before he left, he put … You … In charge? The least competent of all his detectives?" She said

"Correct" Jake replied

"Well" She said stopping for a few moments to think. If it was not for her breathing, Jake would have assumed that she had hung up on him.

"Ok Peralta. If Raymond put you in charge … Let's keep you in that position. until further notice, you are awarded Captainship of your Precinct. Although, I do recommend that you also choose your new Sargeant as Jeffords is on recovery. I will be by tomorrow to sign the necessary paperwork to make these official. As for Holt, I will leave it to your precinct so solve the case" Wunch said

"Understood" Jake replied. she hung up.

Jake sat at the desk and pulled out a pad of paper.

Who's my Sargent then? Jake thought … Gina's an assistant, she's not detective level and Scully and Hitchcock are out too … So … Boyle, Rosa and Amy are left. Boyle is good. He'd be loyal, he wouldn't try to take over, he would stand by my side at my every decision, but he would be too afraid to tell me if I was wrong. Amy is a bit of a perfectionist and a control freak. Ok, she likes to tell me that I am wrong but I am, well will be soon, officially captain and she does change her persona when she is with a Captain. … Besides she would take control and she's insanely competitive. Rosa … I trained with Rosa in the Academy and as shown by her successful task force, there's no bullshit with her, People may fear approaching her but it would also help encourage them to try more on their own. Besides, I know she'd back me up but she won't be afraid to talk back to me if I'm wrong. I had made my decision

Jake sighed, putting his head in his hands. he had come to a decision. locking up he went back home, hoping to catch an hour more sleep before he got ready for work.

-9 am-

Jake was the first one in, Boyle followed soon after, then Rosa.

"Diaz, a word?" he asked, she followed him into the office, he closed the door and sat down.

"I spoke to Wunch, she seemed … Less than upset by Holts disappearance and has awarded me the role of captain, as per Holt's last order. She asked me to recommend a new Sargeant, as Terry is … Well as far from Terry as he could be. I'd like you to be my new Sargeant" he said

"Jake…Why me? Why not Amy or Boyle. Boyle would kiss your ass and make it so much cooler and your still into Amy … All that one on one time with her" Rosa asked. Rosa didn't know how wrong she was

"If I had chosen Charles I would be too distracted … Besides he and Amy kiss up to me or the captain. I chose you firstly because I have known you since the academy … Your smart, intelligent, a brilliant detective and you are loyal. But I know you are not afraid to talk down to me, to tell me if I am wrong which I am bound to be at some point … Also, everyone is scared of you, that's a nice element to have" Jake said smiling. She smiled back

"Thank you" she replied.

"Wunch will be here at 10, she'll sign the paperwork and give us the badges. It will then be official" Jake replied. Rosa nodded

"Dismissed. Call everyone into the briefing room, please" Jake said.

"Yes Captain" she said. Winking. Jake took a deep breath and watched her walk through the bull pen. Everyone was here now. She stood in the centre.

"BRIEFING ROOM 5 MINUTES. ALL STAFF" She shouted. She was good at getting their attention, and they all followed her into the briefing room. In that moment, Jake knew that he had not made a mistake.

Getting up from his chair, he too walked across the bullpen in to the briefing room. He stood. at the front, Rosa just behind to his right.

"Attention, attention" he said. silence overtook the room as he took the stand.

"I promised to keep you all up to date on this Holt, Jeffords case. For those who do not know, I received a call from the tactical relief team early this morning. They infiltrated the site where the stakeout was to be. As it turns out, Holt and Jeffords never made it to that location. The relief team found notes in the case file about a warehouse, in which they found Sargeant Jeffords. Jeffords is now on administrative leave, with beat cops guarding his house and hotel. The Sargeant is suffering from severe amnesia, but there is still no sign of Captain Holt. I am making this case a priority for the precinct, and will give you updates as they come in" Jake said. This cause a stir of noise.

"SILENCE" Rosa called, and the room shushed in seconds.

"Thank you, Rosa. Earlier this morning, I spoke to Deputy Chief Wunch. She has concluded that until further notice, I will remain the Acting Captain of this precinct, as per Holts orders. She is coming by today to make it official. She has also ordered me to choose a new Sargent to replace Terry-" Jake was cut off by Charles

"Oh My God! Jake you will not be sorry. I will be by your side the whole time" He said

"Actually. I asked Rosa" Jake replied. Charles sat back down, quietly in his seat.

"Wunch will be here in Half an hour to make it official. Any questions?" He asked

"Why Rosa?" Charles almost yelled jealousy and anger in his voice

"Yeah. Why?" Amy asked

"Because I don't need someone to stand by my side and tell me that I am doing a great job. I need someone who will listen to my orders and take control of this precinct, and that other cops, detectives and personnel will listen to" Jake explained rationally and calmly.

"Jake, I would do everything you ask, you know I would. And you know that I will never fight with you" Charles said

"Charles. Look how it ended up last time. The place was a disaster. I do not need a yes man. I need someone who is not afraid to tell me I'm wrong. Which Diaz has. Besides. I've known her the longest and I know she deserves this job more than anyone" Jake said.

"What about me? It was my aid which helped you last time" Amy said

Jake shared a look with Rosa.

"Sorry Amy, Boyle. But my decision stands" Jake said authoritatively

"What did you say to him Rosa" Charles whined.

"That's Sargent Diaz now" Rosa replied. Jake bit back a smirk.

"Ok. I will play along. But let the record show that I am not happy about this!" Charles said.

"Any more questions?" Jake called over Charles' whining. No one raised their concerns.

"Ok. My door is open if you have something to say. I am all ears. Right I am going to sort this thing with Wunch, then Diaz and myself will gather all we can on their case. Once that it done, we will gather everyone in here to discuss suspects and where we may find Holt. Dismissed" Jake said. The group left until it was just Rosa and Jake remaining.

"What do we do until Wunch gets here?" Rosa asked

"Let's go find some case files" Jake said. The pair walked off to the evidence room.

Wunch arrived, and signed the necessary paperwork. She did not seem too bothered about leaving a detective as acting captain, but it did not phase Jake or Rosa.

Once Wunch left, Jake called the squad to the briefing room.

"Ok, it's official. I am captain, Diaz is Sargeant. We have collated a load of files which link to this one. Diaz and I need to go and break the news to Kevin. Can you guys please start going through this, and finding out any leads, suspects. Anything to go on" Jake said. The squad agreed. Jake and Rosa got into his car and drove it to Captain Holt's house.

"You ready?" He asked. Rosa took a deep breath and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake knocked on the door. He was afraid of what may come from this. He had never delivered this sort of news to someone before. Kevin answered. He looked sombre.

"Kevin, Hello. May we come in?" Jake asked. Kevin opened the door and allowed them in, for once not asking them to remove their shoes.

"Where's Raymond?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news" Jake said

"Oh goodness. He's dead isn't he" Kevin replied

"We don't know. We do, however know that he is missing. He went on a stakeout and has not been seen since. We are terribly sorry but we are trying the best we can to find him" Jake assured him.

"Oh no. No this can't be happening. Not my Raymond" Kevin said as he sat down, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Do you have any questions?" Rosa asked softly

"Do you have any leads? Do you know who took him?" Kevin asked

"Not as of yet. But we are looking into it. I promise. Here" Jake said handing him a piece of paper with his number on it.

"This is my personal cell number. Please, ring if you ever need us, and I will keep you updated with anything we find" He explained

"Very well. Thank you for letting me know. Please keep me updated. I appreciate it very much" Kevin said. Rosa and Jake nodded and left the house and got back into his car.

"You handled that well" Rosa said

"Thanks" Jake replied

"You make a good captain" She said.

"If I was good, I would have found him by now" Jake said. Rosa placed a hand on his knee.

"We'll find him Jake" She said. He looked down at her, eyes boring into her soft ones.

"I..." Jake begun when she cut him off by placing her lips onto his

"Shhh." She said kissing him again. He kissed back. He had kissed Rosa on occasion. Usually when they had gone drinking. There was always a spark between them. He loved how she made him feel.

She broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"Come on. The precinct will be waiting for us" She said. He nodded and begun to drive. They arrived back at the Precinct by lunch.

They walked into the briefing room to find everyone there.

"Right. What do we have?" Jake asked

"Ok. From what I can gather, the Captain was following a lead about a drugs bust. Apparently where he was staking out, opposite there is an abandoned warehouse in which drugs were being manufactures by the millions" Amy explained

"However, this evidence is vague and does not hold much credibility. I don't think it's enough o warrant a stakeout" Charles said

"Ok well Holt said that it was deeply personal to him" Jake replied

"Which is why we think these are a necessity" Amy added, passing Jake a few hand written notes.

"Death threats?" Jake asked passing them to Rosa.

"Matthew 7:6 Don't throw pearls to pigs" Rosa read out.

"Leviticus 11:7-8. Pigs are unclean. Like you. I know your secrets" Rosa read out

Leviticus 1:8. It shall be your head that burns" Rosa read aloud.

"Bible quotes?" Jake asked

"Yes" Charles confirmed. Pointing to the quotes already displayed on the board.

"Small world hey. Just the other day I was writing up how those passages got stolen back in the 80's" Scully said

The room looked at Scully

"What?" He asked

"Scully, can you pull those old files up for me?" Jake asked

"Sure thing Jakey" Scully said. He returned 45 minutes later with three files.

"So you think the cases are linked?" Rosa asked

"It could have started with ancient texts. Then those became less sought after as drugs peaked in popularity. The customer base is with drugs now. It's not implausible for the to advance their service to suit the population's needs" Jake said

"Ok. So we can link these together. I think we can agree that Captain Holt had received some death threats, which could be why he rushed into this stakeout. I suggest we get two more to the original stakeout. This time with contact with us. Boyle and Amy. Can you two go?" Jake asked The pair nodded


	4. The discovery

Early the following morning, the squad had met about 6am. The missing Captain was a highly placed case, and One Police Plaza was willing to pay as much as necessary to get it solved. This included overtime. The squad was working as many hours as they could. Jake made sure that they had ample breaks however, although their breaks still consisted of discussing the case.

6am the next morning, Amy and Charles set out to the stakeout hotel room. Masking as a young couple. Much to Amy's annoyance.

It was a dull day. Rosa had spent the day truing to match the death notes handwriting to those on file, but it proved futile. There were no matches. Jake had spent the day looking at the old robbery case.

No suspects

No witnesses

He speculated that it could have been an inside job, but that was so long ago it would be extremely difficult to track down the workers at that time. As for the robbery, it was a bit more to go on.

Alarms had gone off. Police had arrested one witness, but with no evidence they were forced to let him go. Tony Morris. He had passed away 3 years ago due to a heart attack.

It was only when he thought that he couldn't get any more stuck, and he was about to send Hitchcock and Scully home when he got a call from Boyle

"Jake?" He asked hurriedly

"Charles? What's wrong?" Jake asked

"Jake something big is going down. Loads of people. Lots of lorries. I think there is a deal tonight. Get here. NOW. I'll let you know numbers but at least 50" Charles said

"Understood. On our way" Jake replied. He walked into the bullpen.

"BULLPEN NOW" He yelled. All detectives and police officers alike met in the bullpen, in a matter of seconds

"Urgent. I've received word from the stakeout that there is a huge deal going on. I need everyone to suit up, get your arms. We're going to break it up. I'm not yet sure of numbers but there's at least 50. We need to get moving. MOVE MOVE MOVE" Jake yelled. The officers quickly suited up and got into their arms van. Jake was on the radio.

"Crews 1, 2, 3 and 4. You mark the perimeter. Hitchcock and Scully, you two are to stay in the command bus. You will be watching surveillance. Keep me updated on anything important. Santiago and Boyle. My eyes from above. Diaz, you will lead crews 5 and 6 though the Right, I will lead crews 7 and 8 through the left. Does anyone NOT understand?" Jake asked. No one replied.

"On my count" Jake said, "Positions" He added. The crews got into their positions with grace and haste.

"Anyone not ready?" Jake asked. Silence followed.

"Three, Two One. NYPD HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" Jake yelled walking in. He and Rosa took front line, as the other officers filtered in behind them. One of the guys pulled out a gun, aiming at Jake. Who managed to dodge behind a took box, pulling Rosa with him.

"SHOTS FIRED I REPEAT SHOTS FIRED. TAKE COVER" Jake yelled. But the only thing he was concerned about was Rosa. He pulled her down and covered her with his body, catching her eyes for a second. Lost in a daydream of her kissing him.

"Jake" She said lightly, bringing him out of his fantasy.

"On my count. Attack" Jake instructed. "Attack!"

The officers took out their bulletproof shields and begun charging forward.

"Approximately 70 to 80 perps in here" Jake said

The officers advanced on the one who held a gun. Jake in front

"Put down the weapon. Hands where I can see them" Jake yelled. At first, he maintained his stance, but before long, he surrendered and put the gun down. He was arrested as were the rest of the perps. Once all had been detained and taken off in prison vans, Rosa and Jake cleared the warehouse. Confirming that it was clear.

"Ok. There are tonnes of cocaine in here. Let's get this bagged up and back to the precinct. I think this could be the biggest bust ever" Jake said. Jake and Rosa headed back to the precinct while the others collected up all of the drugs.

Back at the Precinct, Rosa and Jake took turns interrogating the gunman, who ID's as Lorden Wells. Wells was behind the drugs warehouse, and worked as a librarian. He did not give any leads though. The other perps were interviewed but none said anything of concern so they were left with the Beat cops to deal with. Wells however was more of a concern and were left in Precinct custardy.

After a successful bust, and everything was sorted, the officers and detectives went home, leaving just Jake and Rosa in the precinct.

"You were amazing today" She said

Jake scoffed

"No really. You are actually quite sexy when you take charge like that" She said. He was sat on the couch in the captain's office. He pulled her down, intending for her to sit next to him, but instead she straddled his hips. Her lips met his once more, as she kissed him. Deeper than before. His lips righting with hers. His tongue fighting with hers for dominance. They forgot where they were. They need this release. They were under too much pressure. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, and pulled off her top.

This was not the first time they had done this, either. They did this every now and again. He pulled off her bra and she stood up, he watched her pull down her jeans and underwear, kicking off her heels. She straddled him again, completely naked. She pulled off his shirt, and trousers. Acing captain he wore a white shirt now. Rosa could not deny that it made him look even sexier. His clothes landed on a pol at his ankles, with her clothes. She impaled herself on his hard length and began to rock her hips,

Bouncing up and down on his hard length, she felt him hit those spots inside of her that made her scream.

"Jake" She moaned "Oh please Jake" She begged. He flipped them so she was laying on the couch, he leant over her, chest to chest, and he kissed her as he entered her again. Deep. Hard. His kiss soft, but controlling. She tasted so good. She felt amazing. He was addicted. He was falling for her. He had been for a while.

He was getting close. He brought a finger to her aching bundle of nerves and flicked it a few times, watching as she came undone for him. He found his release with the tightening contractions of her tight core. She came too for him.

"How about we go back to mine tonight?" Rosa asked. Jake agreed. They dressed and went back to hers.


	5. The docks

Jake and Rosa walked into the precinct first thing the next morning, to find a frantic Sharon Jeffords in his office.

"Good morning Sharon" He greeted, closing the door, after Rosa followed him in.

"Morning Sergeant. Captain. I don't know if this is any use or not. Probably not. I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Paranoia" She ranted

"SHARON" Rosa yelled. Sharon turned to look at her.

"Deep breath, tell us what's wrong. We can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong" She said calmly. Sharon nodded. Took a deep breath and turned to the pair.

"Terry has been sleeping in the spare room since … Since the incident. And last night I woke up to him yelling. At first it was just one name "Dhella" I wondered who this woman was. But then He said something about a well. And it did not make any sense. But the police investigator told me to report anything he said to you … So here I am." She said

"Lorden Wells?" Rosa said to Jake who nodded

"Who's he?" Sharon asked

"Criminal we brought in last night" Jake said

"What about Dhella?" Sharon asked

"I don't know who she is, but I will look into it for you" Jake promised. She seemed satisfied and left the precinct. Jake called a meeting with the squad.

"How did we do yesterday?" Jake asked

"As it turned out the drugs bust was a huge win, and had hit almost 2 tonnes, and the overall value was almost 60 million dollars" Amy said. Rosa whistled.

"Wow. That is an excellent bust. Well done you two" Jake said

"What about Wells. Anyone got anything yet?" Charles asked

"Sharon came in this morning" Jake started

"Sharon, as in the Sergeants wife?" Charles asked

"The very same. She said that Terry was screaming something about a Dhella and a well last night" Jake said

"You think he's connected to Terry and Holt?" Amy asked

"Definitely" Jake responded.

"We'll take it in turns to interrogate him. See what we can get from him"

Jake started.

Jake, Charles and Amy all had a go but to no avail. Wells refused to talk.

"I know one way to get information from him" Rosa said at a one on one meeting with Jake in the Captains office.

"What's that?" Jake asked

"Lie. Say that Jeffords confirmed that he was seen with Holt" Rosa said

"Let's do it" Jake said. The pair walked into the interrogation room.

"Good afternoon? Morning? You need a clock in here" Wells greeted

"Noted. Look Sergeant Jeffords confirmed that you were there for the abduction of Holt" Jake said

"Do you think I'm the leader or something?" Wells asked

"Well you were the only one who held up a gun to us" Jake said

"If you want proof that I'm just a pawn, not the kingpin, go to the docks. 9pm tonight. Then you'll see a real 'big gun'" Wells said sarcastically.

"Ok" Jake said and the pair walked out.

"It could be a trap" Rosa said

"But it's a lead" Jake said

"That's true. So, what do you say. Get a group like last night to surround the docks and see if he's for real?" Rosa asked

"Yes, but one minor adaptation to that" Jake said

"What's that?" She asked

"Hitchcock and Scully stay here to interrogate. We set up a voice recorder, he may let something slip as they're not the brightest" Jake added

"Genius" She replied

"AH I have my moments" Jake said.

8:45pm.

"Ok there's definitely some gathering" Jake said. Through the radio

"I got maybe 50 people over here" Rosa said.

"What's the plan?" Amy asked

"We wait for the drop. Once it's done, we go in, and arrest them" Jake explained

"Here it comes" Rosa said, as a huge ship arrived in the docks.

"Anyone not ready?" Jake asked no one answered.

"On my count. Three, two one. NYPD HANDS IN THE AIR" Jake replied. This time he caught them off guard and no one had any guns. The perps were arrested still with ease, before long, the perps had been arrested. Jake orchestrated a lorry to arrive and take away the shipping containers.

They got back to the precinct

1am.

"BRIEFING ROOM" Rosa yelled. It was only the Squad that remained. After another successful bust, Jake sent the uniformed officers home.

"Any luck with the perps?" Jake asked

"None whatsoever" Amy replied

"Ok. Well the shipping containers contained hundreds of guns and military grade weapons. Another incredible bust. However, one item stood out amongst the many other guns" Jake said Their interest peaked. Jake put onto the table a gun in an evidence bag.

"That looks like a police gun" Amy said

"Because it is. Specifically, the one issued to Captain Holt.

"That's a link" Charles said excitedly.

"It is indeed. It's a link that ties Wells to Holts abduction. Holt had this gun when he left, and then it was where Wells told us to look. I think we're onto something here" Jake said.

"Right. All, go home. Get some rest. Meet here 10am start tomorrow, we start going through the evidence again. Fine tooth comb. Make sure we don't miss anything" Jake said. The others nodded.

"Another amazing bust" Rosa complemented

"All thanks to you" Jake congratulated.

"Have I told you just how sexy you are?" Rosa asked him

"Not in the last 10 minutes. Maybe you should show me" He said. She laughed and they made their way back to her place. Making love in the bed, shower and on her couch that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
